Mortal Angels
by Eternity Angel
Summary: This story is about 2 natural born enemies, striving to win the Angelic Layer champion trophy. Each battle they enter they find themselves battling against each other over and over again. R&R pls! *AU* ~*Chapter 2 & 3 up*~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic Layer!  
  
  
  
"Angel, FALL IN!!!" An angel doll flew into the layer and twirled in the air a couple times and then went zooming down onto the floor of the layer face first. But as the angel got closer to the floor, she did a couple of swift summersaults and then landed on her feet.  
  
The Angel is dressed heavily in light armor, and is built for speed and defense. The angel's hair is long and dark blue. It is fixed into a high ponytail on the little doll's head. She stands there waiting for her opponent to come in.  
  
"Rain of Angel Feathers, Lift Yumi up to the Heavens!" Matsu called out. "Angel, Fall in!!!" And the angel, Yumi, falls gracefully into the layer, and she floats in the air and she opens her crystal clear eyes. Then she falls gracefully onto the layer floor and stares at her opponent across from her.  
  
"Angelic, FIGHT!" The referee announced. The crowd cheered wildly for the battle to commence.  
  
"Concentrate Arisu…"Arisu said as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She opened her eyes again and made her angel, Ame, move swiftly, but fast towards Yumi. Yumi jumped up into the air just before Ame could get first attack. Yumi floated slowly back down to the floor and watched for Ame to attack again.  
  
"Time is going to run out if Yumi continues to float slowly…" Arisu said to herself. She tried to focus more on the battle. Then Ame jumped up into the air and landed behind Yumi and had grabbed Yumi's arms. Yumi is helpless without her arms, but she managed to break free her Ame's hold and dived for a punch. Ame took the attack and countered it back with a knee in Yumi's stomach. Yumi took a step backwards and kept her distant from Ame. Ame stood back and held her fists up close to her chest and stared at Yumi, planning for a new attack strategy.  
  
"Arisu has improved from last year… I wonder what she can do this time…" Matsu thought to herself. Yumi ran towards Ame and jumped up right infront of Ame and landed behind her just as Ame turned around and went for a kick at Yumi. Yumi flew into the air and dived backwards onto the floor and got up.  
  
"No way… Arisu has gotten too good. I better watch out…." Matsu thought to herself. She tried to focus more on attacking but her mind kept thinking about defense.  
  
Ame ran towards Yumi and ducked as Yumi raced for a punch. Ame, still ducking from the punch, grabbed Yumi's waist and tried to throw her out of the layer. But it failed. Ame ran towards Yumi with full speed and she ran around Yumi cntiniously. Yumi say double images of Ame, triple, and a lot more as Ame's speed rose.  
  
Yumi put her foot out in Ame's path, hoping that she would trip and fall out of the layer. But as Ame tripped on Yumi's foot, Ame rolled into a ball on the floor and had grabbed Yumi's foot. Yumi fell to the floor helplessly and she tried to get up. Ame then let go of Yumi's foot.  
  
"My plan failed again. Yumi's impossible to defeat…" Arisu thought to herself. She concentrated on Yumi and tried to get a new plan at the same time.  
  
"There's only 1 minute left and Arisu has become more powerful, than I am. I must do something…." Matsu thought. She got really scared with a pinch of excitement in her emotions. She jumped into the air and landed right infront of Ame and she slid inbetween Ame's legs. Then Ame closed her legs and got Yumi trapped inbetween them. Ame jumped up and twisted her legs carelessly and Yumi fell out of the layer.  
  
"And the winner of this match is… Arisu and her angel, Ame!!!" The announcer called out. People began cheering wildly at the amazing battle they've witnessed and enjoy. It was breath taking for most of them and also sad because Matsu and Yumi had lost. Matsu got out of her chair and ran for Yumi and she picked her up from the floor. Matsu couldn't believe how strong Arisu has become. Then, she saw a shadow surround her.  
  
"Hey Matsu. It's been a long time since we fought. I almost forgot how strong you were. But it looks like we both are equal." Said Arisu. Matsu looked up at Arisu and stood up. She ried to smile, but her heart didn't want to hide her feelings. Matsu then glared at Arisu.  
  
"I hope you're happy." Matsu stormed off to the lobby. Arisu just stood there, confused of what Matsu meant…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, chapter 2 soon to come!!! Watch out! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic Layer!  
  
"Hey Arisu! I just saw you and Matsu battling and I think it's so cool!!!" Arisu's friend, Ibuki exclaimed. Arisu smiled at her friend.  
  
"It was nice to battle with Matsu again.. but something just seems wrong with her. I think she's still mad at me from the last time we fought. It's just not fair! She's the one getting to the finals and I'm stuck in the audience, watching. And finally when I get a chance to fight her, she gets mad just because I won!" Arisu said angrily. Ibuki backed away from her slowly.  
  
"Calm down Arisu-chan! This is just a "for fun" fight. It doesn't mean anything!" Ibuki replied, trying to comfort Arisu. Arisu sighed. She looked at her angel and stroked her hair.  
  
"But every little thing is serious to Matsu-San. I can't do anything about it. She's the one being a hothead all the time! Especially to me!!! I can't stand her and her Angel.. I must defeat her at the next competition. Just wait and see." Arisu went home alone while Ibuki got left behind in the lobby.  
  
===…Later that evening…===  
  
Arisu sat at her desk and began to repair Ame's clothes. She began stitching up the opened holes and then she pricked her finger.  
  
"OW!!" Arisu yelled out loud. She yelled so loud that her brother came into her room.  
  
"NANI????" He asked. Then he saw Arisu with a bleeding finger.  
  
"I pricked my finger on the needle." Arisu said, holding up her finger to her brother.  
  
"That's all? I thought something big happened." He said.  
  
"Something big did happen!!! I pricked my finger!! So help me now, Genki!!!" Arisu exclaimed, tears almost falling out at the same speed of the blood. Genki ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and got a bandage. He went back to Arisu's room and helped her with the bleeding finger.  
  
"There! That should do it." Genki said as he wrapped the bandage around Arisu's finger. Arisu smiled and looked at her finger.  
  
"I can't stitch up Ame's clothes if my finger is like this… can you help me?" Arisu asked, with her big puppy dog eyes, bulging out big and wide. Genki couldn't resist the look.  
  
"Alright, I'll help you with Ame's clothes." Genki replied. He got up from Arisu's bed and went to work on Ame's clothes. Arisu lay on her back and stared at her ceiling, thinking about the next attack on Yumi. She kept on thinking about her battles with Yumi and then she fell asleep.  
  
===… The next day…===  
  
Arisu ran to school the next day in the spring weather. She ran as fast as she could and she finally reached to her school. She walked around the school, finding her classroom in the busy halls and she didn't realize that she bumped into Matsu.  
  
"Matsu-chan!!!" Arisu exclaimed. She got up.  
  
"Oh, you again." Matsu replied.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Arisu said as Matsu passed by her. Arisu began to glare and she walked fiercely to her classroom.  
  
"Now I'm mad at Matsu if she's going to continue this way…" Arisu thought to herself, hoping that Matsu and Yumi would lose the championship battles.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Yes, I know… There's no fighting in this chapter, but you better watch out!!! Chapter 3 coming soon!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic Layer!  
  
  
  
Arisu walked to class and slumped into her seat next to Ibuki. Ibuki looked at Arisu with a concerned look. She hoped that Arisu still isn't mad at Matsu because of Matsu's temper and attitude. Ibuki leaned to Arisu and gave her a hug.  
  
"Arisu chan, I hope you feel better about Matsu." Ibuki said softly. Arisu gently pushed Ibuki away from her and put her head down on the desk. Ibuki looked at Arisu, wondering what she is thinking about. Ibuki has no idea what Arisu is thinking so she sat quietly on her own and waited for the teacher to come in.  
  
Arisu closed her eyes, hoped that she didn't make Ibuki feel bad or anything. She began thinking. She thought about going to competition with Matsu after school, fighting again. She thought about her attacks and plans to defeat Matsu and Yumi. She thought about winning the championship trophy and watching Matsu get second place. This is like her dream come true for Arisu. Arisu let out a silent evil laugh to herself. Ibuki could stand listening to her devilish laugh so she watched Arisu and began wondering why she is laughing. Arisu sat up, an evil look ran through her face. Ibuki got concerned.  
  
"Arisu chan?" She said. Arisu stopped laughing and turned to her friend.  
  
"What?" Arisu asked.  
  
"Why are you laughing? It's sort of scaring me." Ibuki replied, hoping Arisu's answer wouldn't be just nothing.  
  
"Oh, nothing much." Said Arisu. Ibuki wanted to Arisu and make her spill out the answer but she didn't. She knew that evil look is for Matsu, not for her.  
  
===…Afterschool…===  
  
Arisu went straight to the Angelic Layer building and immediately signed up for a battle competition. Then she went to the lobby and sat down. She took Ame out of her bag and out of her protective case. Arisu stroked Ame's hair gently and wished for good luck.  
  
"I know that we can defeat Matsu. Together, we can!" Arisu thought to herself, staring at her angel's facial features. Then she turned Ame over and hoped Genki didn't do a crappy job on the stitching. Arisu smiled and thanked her brother in silence.  
  
"When I come home this evening, I'll get him ice cream!" Arisu thought, a rush of joy running all over her body. She stood up quickly and ran to the battle hall. She had no idea who her opponent is because she didn't see Matsu enter the building.  
  
Arisu sat on the Dues chair and she heard a lot of people chattering away and also getting impatient with the hold up. Arisu stared at Ame for a long time and hoped that she will win this battle, no matter who her opponent is.  
  
"Sorry everyone for the hold up, the Angelic battle is about to begin!" The announcer yelled out. The audience went wild and cheered at the word Angelic battle and everyone went wild and crazy, hoping to see an awesome battle.  
  
"And now, let's introduce the competitors!" He said. The audience went got even crazier. "First, we have the Deus, Arisu Kitsuga and her Angel, Ame!" People went wild and cheered for Arisu and Ame. Arisu's chair elevated up into the air, infront of the layer.  
  
"And the second competitor is the Deus, Matsu Satachi and her Angel, Yumi!" The audience got even wilder and screamed and shouted with their desperate minds for a really good Angelic Battle.  
  
"Matsu-san???" Arisu said in disbelief. Well what do you know? Arisu is battling against Matsu again.  
  
"Let the heaven's light shine on us, Ame!" Arisu called out and she threw Ame into the layer. "Angel, fall in!!!" Ame fell into the layer and twirled in the air a couple times and then went zooming down onto the floor of the layer face first. But as she got closer to the floor, she did a couple of swift summersaults and then landed on her feet.  
  
"Rain of Angel Feathers, Lift Yumi up to the Heavens!" Matsu called out as she threw Yumi into the layer. "Angel, fall in!" Yumi fell gracefully into the layer, and she floats in the air and she opens her crystal clear eyes. Then she falls gracefully onto the layer floor and stares at her opponent across from her.  
  
"Angelic Fight!" The announcer finally announced. The crowd went insane. They both knew that Matsu and Arisu are good Deus and they hoped to see an awesome fight just like last, only better.  
  
"I hope I can win this battle again." Arisu said to herself. She concentrated on Yumi more than Ame. She wanted to know Yumi's attack style before she can counter or dodge.  
  
Yumi ran towards Ame quickly. But because Yumi is built for power, she couldn't run as fast Ame could run. Yumi ran with her fist at her side, when she got closer to Ame, she extended her arm forward to punch. Yumi hit Ame. Arisu sat back in her chair and let out a gasp.  
  
"Ame!" She called out. She needed to focus on both things at the same time, bit it's just too hard for Arisu to do that. Arisu decided to just focus on Ame and watch Yumi's attack styles while dodging.  
  
Ame jumped into the air quickly and landed behind Yumi. Ame ducked and let her legs stretch out to trip Yumi. Yumi fell to the ground and Ame jumped up and ran for a hard step on Yumi. Just before Ame could step on Yumi, Yumi grabbed onto the sole of Ame's foot and tried to push her away from her face. Ame is a lightweight angel so Yumi can easily push her almost across half of the layer. Ame fell on her back and Yumi got back up. She ran towards Ame and tried to kick her out of the layer. Ame flew into the air and went out of the layer and she fell on the floor. Arisu screamed.  
  
"Ame!!!!!"  
  
"And the winner is, Deus, Matsu and her Angel, Yumi!" The crowd went wild and Arisu got back to ground level and got out of her chair. She ran to Ame and picked her up. Matsu came along and she looked at Arisu.  
  
"Hmph." That's all she did and she left the building immediately.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Hehe, please R&R ok? Chapter 4 will be coming very soon, so please just have some patience if you're really into my story and I thank you for being very interested in my story ^_^ 


End file.
